Trainspotter
=The Pilot= Personality An excitable man with a crazy streak a mile long and a self-described flair for the dramatic. Very eccentric (bordering on crazy at times), his love of trains, speed, and power are well known. Appearance Nobody really knows what he looks like. This is born from Trainspotter's idea that he's be more "mysterious and cool" if nobody ever saw him, and as such, he never really leaves his suit. =The Suit= Suit Description A hulking juggernaut of colossal size that seems to spit in the face of conventional physics, capable of going well past supersonic speeds despite being the size of a small house. The fortress has two different forms: It's standard form, a hulking humanoid body with what would be the head secured firmly in the top of the torso that itself that rolls along on enormous tank treads. Several large thrusters have been placed on it's back, and several more are hidden under the armor of the suit itself. On one shoulder rests a pair of missile pods, on the other a wave motion gun. Attached to it's chest is a train pilot. This plow-like object doubles as a vibroblade, and can be detached for close quarters combat. However, normally nearly it's entire body is hidden due to it's combination of light and plasma shields. For all of this, the pilot is kept in safety at the center of the suit. Though rarely used, this is the base form of the suit and with it's combination of defensive technologies and sturdy build, it can form an impressive wall if stationary. At the push of a button, the suit shifts into it's Mount form. Parts of the suit re-arrange themselves to form a shape more in line with an enormous futuristic train than a robot. The two treads shift to cover more ground, shifting under the suit revealing jet thrusters if the suit goes airborne. The shields (and connected arms) pull in to better cover the body, still capable of flipping up to allow either thrusters or grappling hooks to shoot out from the side or moving to the front (plasma shield) and back (light shield) to provide extra cover and, potentially in the case of the plasma shield, a battering ram. Meanwhile, the rocket pods each move to one side and alight themselves forward, though they are capable of swiveling outwards to fire on adjacent enemies. The head shifts to the front, allowing the floodlights to shine forward, and the wave motion gun retracts into the suit just below it, allowing it to fire forward should matters come to that Just below the WMG is the pilot, which shifts up from the chest until it is facing forward and near ground leve. Inside the suit, the control system (a built in brainwave harness) begins playing, as Trainspotter describes it, "Music I can go fast to". T While capable of long range artillery fire as per most fortress units, the Pain Train Mk I excels at troop transport, both to and around the battlefield. Without a payload of drones, the suit itself, even in mount form, is capable of holding up to fifteen normal sized humans, or any one large vehicle. The suit is capable of reaching extreme speeds and, should matters come to it, taking a great deal of incoming enemy fire. Though it lacks the ability to do a great deal itself (only three advanced actions per turn), it's choice of weapons and specializations have been designed to make it's actions count. Therefore, the pilot wants to ensure he is in the middle of the action, able to help defend and protect anybody around him. Of course, if it was left up to the same pilot, he'd rather have another fortress get on and act like it was a giant robot surfing a giant robot train, so there ya go. He is also oddly eager to use the suit as an orbital drop pod... Suit Crunch Features: Levitation 10 (2.5 times base land speed), Skates (increase speed to 7 on flat land) (free) Flight (5 times base land speed) (free) (10) Body type: Tank 10 ( +1 dex, +1 dur) Mount 20 (+2 spd, -1 dex) (40) Suit A.I. Soldier 10 (+10 combat rolls, -10 dex rolls (50) User interface: Brainwave Harness 10 (60) HUD: Suit status, (60) Comms: Radio Transmitter, defense maze 10 (70) Weapons: Rocket pod 20, Wave motion gun 20, Vibro blade 10, Crowd control 5 (125) Defenses: Light Shield 5, Armor plating 5, plasma shield 15, Point barrier 15(165) Drones: Avatar x2 10 (175) Upgrades: Cyber brain 10, martial arts 5 (-5 dex rolls), Veteran soul 5 (+5 combat rolls) Environmental controls I, storage, grappling hook 5 (tight turns, slowing down), kinetic stabilizers 10 (+1 speed), maneuvering rockets (+1 dex) 10, uplift 10 (230) Category:Fortress Category:Suits Category:PACYOA: TE Category:Pilots